Jumanji, Digital Style!
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: A story about Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon and Patamon playing a game of Jumanji in the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

**Jumanji, Digital style!**

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Jumanji or Digimon.**_

A ferocious wind howled through the night as the Gabumon ran, it ran for its life. After stumbling on a thick tree root it yelped in pain. It struggled and struggled but there was no use, it could go on no further, the beast was here!

Chapter 1: A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind.

"Hey, Agumon are we lost?" asked the Patamon as it swooped down from the skies and landed on the shoulder of his group leader, Agumon.

The Digimon had been playing and innocent game of Hide-and-Seek with their partners and friends when they had gotten lost, their team consisted of Agumon,Patamon, Biyomon and Palmon.

"Patamon, for the last time we are not lost, we're just really good at hiding, so good that we've... okay, fine, we're lost!" yelled Agumon as it flopped on to the floor, there were millions of thoughts running through his mind but the main one was that he had let down his partner Tai.

"I promised him, I promised him I would look after you guys and stay together but look what happened!" he said as he began to cry dramatically, "I'm a failure!" he shouted as he started to crazily shake Biyomon, her feathers began to get ruffled and she was getting very scared.

"Agumon!" yelled Palmon as she angrily used her Poison Ivy attack to grab Agumon and hold him at a safe distance from her and the others. "Stop overreacting, are you crazy none of us got separated from each other and you are looking after us perfectly!" she said calmly as she undid her vines from Agumon's waist.

After cleaning her feathers and calming down Biyomon comically whispered into Patamon's ear "You were right, those meat apples do make him crazy!" as she reached inside her feathers and pulled out 200 yen, the Digimon had no use for money but Sora had given some of her money to Biyomon in case Biyomon and her friends ever wanted to play with it, they mainly used it for poker and blackjack but occasionally they had bets with each other.

The Digimon continued walking, well at least Patamon. Biyomn and Palmon did, Agumon was being dragged by Palmon's vines at the back of the group.

"I'm bored, who's up for poker?" asked Patamon, who had now taken up the role of leader.

"Patamon we don't have time to play card games." said Palmon as she proudly smiled at her sensibility.

"You're right, there is no time for card games but there is always time for a quick game of Star Wars: Monopoly!" said Biyomon as she pulled out a big wooden box from her feathers.

"Biyomon, how much stuff can you fit in there?" asked Agumon who was now free from the vines and standing next to Palmon.

"Hey, this isn't Star Wars:Monopoly this is just a wooden box with weird writing on it!" yelled Patamon as he angrily flung the box into the air.

"That's strange, I could have sworn that when I was at Sora's grandmother house that the board game I stole was Star Wars:Monopoly, oh well, I guess we'll just have to play whatever game this is, let me see, it says here, *cough* sorry, there is so much dust on this thing, _Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind."_

"Sounds lame, but I'm so bored I'll play it anyway." said Patamon as he flew above Biyomon to get a better view at the game. There was a list of instructions on the left side of the game and there was a dark, black sphere of glass in the misddle of the board, around it were squares where your pieces would land if you rolled a certain number on the die.

I'll go first said Palmon as she reached for the Hawkmon shaped piece but suddenly the pieces flew out of there slots on the board and landed at the started place.

Palmon was shaking the die in her hands and was about to let go when she was interrupted by Agumon, "Shouldn't we read the instructions?" This angered Palmon, you see she was extremely competitive, suddenly she began to grow until she was 10 feet tall and her shadow was cast over the whole forest creating an endless darkness which was broken only by the two burning fires which replaced her eyes, "Shut up Agumon, this is my roll and I am going to win!" she yelled in a monstrously deep voice.

"Umm, but we haven't even started yet, how are you going to win?" asked a frightened Agumon.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Palmon, she shrunk back to normal size and rolled the die, she got a seven, as she reached over to move her Hawkmon pece to the seventh square she was surprised to see the piece moved by itself, green writing filled the black sphere in the middle of the board, Agumon, having read the instructions of the game quietly to himself was expecting a riddle with terrible results to fill the square but instead, after seeing what was written in the square, groaned angrily along with Biyomon and Patamon, because you see, the green writing read, **Advance 3 places.**

**Please R+R!**


	2. Chapter2: Bleeding Ears and Burning Eyes

**Jumanji, Digital Style!**

**Palmon: Isn't this the place where you normally put the disclaimer?**

**Me: Yeah, what's your point? **

**Palmon: Well in your disclaimers you're always saying how you don't own this, or you don't own that, well a few of my friends and I were wondering if you actually own anything! **

**Me: *whispers* leave me alone. **

**Palmon: Sorry what did you say, I didn't catch that. **

**Me: *crying* No! Are you happy, there, you have it, now the whole internet knows that I own nothing! **

**Palmon: You do own something. **

**Me: *hopeful gleam in my eyes* Really? What is it? **

**Palmon: The face that I'm about to break! *punches me in the face, repeatedly* MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Me:*wiping away all of the blood that is now covering my face*Why did you that? I didn't do anything to you!**

**Palmon: Meh, I was bored.**

**This scene is dedicated to Josh Reeve, why? Because, strangely enough, I think him and Palmon would get along brilliantly!**

_**Chapter Two: Bleeding Ears and Burning Eyes.**_

"Move aside, you had your turn but now it is my time to shine!" said Patamon as he swooped over the board and grabbed the die.

He rolled. It was a four. He excitedly watched as his piece( the Wormmon ) moved to the fourth square.

He was handing over the die to Agumon when he remembered that the green writing was due to appear any minute now.

He bashed into Agumon to stop him from hogging the board and glanced at the writing, **"His songs are like poison, straight to your ears/ Beware his strange looks, they'll bring you to tears."**

All of the Digimon were silent as they tried to figure out what this could mean, they were interrupted from their thoughts when a figure began to erupt from the board.

"What the!" said Biyomon as booming music began to play from the figures mouth. "Baby, baby, baby, oh."

"Make it stop!" yelled Agumon as he tried to aim his Pepper Breath attack at the figure but he kept missing because his eyes were closed as he was trying to avoid looking at the figures face which was the sort of thing that was loved by pre-teen girls, all over the world.

Patamon opened his eyes to make sure that the board was okay and what he saw was a strange sight.

Fangirls had appeared out of nowhere and where now surrounding the singing figure, chanting the name, "Justin Bieber!"

The figure stopped singing and jumped off of an invisible podium, he romantically walked down to Biyomon and kissed her hand. She screamed in terror, "My hand, its melting!" as her hand caught fire and burned right through to the bone.

Suddenly the music started up again and all of the Digimon's ears were put under so much pressure that they started to gush blood.

Agumon, Patamon and Palmon began to cry but soon there tears turned into embers which then sparked, creating a fire, their eyes were on fire!

This didn't happen to Biyomon, oh no, because instead of getting scared and sad at the sight of the singer she just began to get angry and that anger grew and grew until finally it reached its highest point and stopped.

Biyomon gave a deafening shriek before she began to change, "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon."

Birdramon flew high into sky before she yelled out her attack, "Meteor Wing."

Fireballs shot out from her wings and pummelled towards Justin Bieber. He exploded in an array or colourful flames, his fangirls disappeared.

Biyomon landed on the ground right beside Agumon, her hand was once again, back to normal, no stump of bone sticking out from her wrist.

"That was... interesting." She said as she and the other Digimon, sat around the board and waited for Agumon to roll.

"Whatever comes out next, I'm going to be ready for it!" said Agumon confidently as he picked up the die.

**I do not intend to be mean to Justin Bieber or hurt his feelings or any of those of his fans, I just want this chapter to be fun and enjoyable, thank you.**

**Please R+R! **


End file.
